


Fan-aticism

by matrixrefugee



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Author events can be tricky things: there's always That One Fan...





	Fan-aticism

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Castle, Castle, "How dare you kill off Nikki Heat!"

The reviews were humming about the ending of "Heat of the Night", the tenth book in the Nikki Heat series, and so far, the readers whom Castle had met while he was on the book tour had been generous. He got compliments on the "great cliffhanger ending" and how they "hadn't seen that coming". And people asking him "whodunit"? Was it the Four In Hand killer? Was it the Mob boss? Was it the faceless killer of Nikki's father? He got one bizarre comment from a dour teenager about how they were glad for that ending, and asking him "when are you going to write about a *real* strong female character?"

That discussion got short by a squeal which rang through the Barnes & Noble, not a happy-sounding squeal, and the noise got more than a few people surrounding the featured author table turning their heads to figure out what was going on.

A short, stocky woman in her late thirties shoved her way through the line of people wanting to get their book autographed. Already Castle could hear her voice clearly enough to parse the squeal into words: "How dare you do that! How dare you!"

"How dare I do what?" Castle asked innocently. Though he had an idea what the woman meant. He'd been waiting for this reaction since he had finished typing the last words of the first draft.

"How dare you kill off Nikki Heat?" the woman yelled, right in his face.

"Whoa, wait, I haven't exactly killed off Nikki Heat," Castle said, raising his hands disarmingly, one still holding the pen he'd been using to sign book.

"She got hit in the back with a throwing knife! How is she going to walk away from that?!" the apoplectic fan yooped.

"She's not dead till I've written her death scene," Castle said, soothingly. "And that's not going to be for a while, I promise."

"It better not be, this is a better series than your first one," she said, glaring at him.

"Ma'am, I promise you that the next book will answer everyone's questions and satisfy your concerns," he said, leaning in to her a bit.

"It better," the woman muttered, flouncing away, but there was a bit less anger in the flounce.


End file.
